


To be his queen

by Rhonda3Green



Series: The Supreme Leader's Wife [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Marriage Proposal, Rey wants the D, Smut, Supreme Leader Ren, Surprisingly Canon Compliant, and D does not stand for dark side in this case ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: “I need something from you other than a vague promise, Rey,” said Kylo, voice shaking. “Your toying has been driving me mad.”Rey, unable to tear her thoughts away from Kylo Ren, returns to him, her heart full of desire. He is willing to give her what she wants, as long as she promises something in return. She complies, and then he "shows her the Force."





	To be his queen

“Hello, Ben,” said Rey.

He always chuckled to himself when she called him by his given name, but he had long decided that the beauty could call him whatever she wanted.

He knew she would be back. When he had heard her voice in his mind wanting to learn more about the Force, Supreme Leader Ren told her that she knew where she could find him. Two days later, she showed up to his command center not dressed in her training robes, but in an alluring red dress that showed off her delicate shoulders. Kylo licked his bottom lip. _Wanting to learn about the Force?_ So this was how it was going to be.

Rey noticed with approval that despite his new position, Kylo Ren kept his all-black attire, which suited him quite well. His hair had grown slightly longer since she had last seen him, and she watched it sway as he led her to his private quarters. None of the First Order personnel in the corridors dared to question her presence. They had hardly questioned Kylo Ren’s actions when he was Snoke’s apprentice, and now that he was their leader they would not even dare to bat an eyelash at any strange behavior. He sat with her at the table in the center of the room, one of the few pieces of furniture, besides the wardrobe and spacious bed, he had bothered to add to the larger quarters he had acquired after becoming the First Order’s leader.

“So tell me, why you have come here?” asked Kylo Ren.

“I am here to learn more about the Force,” said Rey. “I have been reading the jedi texts I took from Ahch-to, but I want to learn about both sides of the Force. I think it is best to read the jedi texts critically considering the fate of the jedi.”

“That is wise,” said Kylo Ren. “But you already know that you have enough of both the Light and the Dark inside of you to understand your place in the universe. Tell me why you have really come here?”

Rey swallowed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I can feel what you are feeling,” said Kylo Ren. “You cannot lie to me. You will give in to your destiny eventually. You will be my queen.”

Rey inhaled heavily. She could not even voice a denial to his statement.

“I am here to learn about the Force,” said Rey again.

“Oh, I can show you the Force,” said Kylo, voice dripping with true meaning of his words.

Rey squeezed her legs together. She could not bear to deny her desires any longer.

“I have not made up my mind yet,” said Rey. “I just want-”

She looked at him hesitantly. Those seductive eyes drawing her in like invisible tethers that latched on to her soul.

“Say it,” said Kylo Ren with a smirk. “Say what you want from me.”

She looked away, not bearing to look him in the eye as she said it.

“I want you to bed me,” she said.

“That was not so difficult was it?” said Kylo Ren. “You only had to ask.”

Rey’s face flushed.

“But do you plan to run off from me once you have taken what you wanted?” asked Kylo with a frown. “Leaving me behind like I am some pleasure house courtesan?”

Rey shook her head emphatically but kept her gaze on her hands.

“I know we share a common destiny,” she said. “We may not agree exactly what it is, but you know that I will always come back to you.”

“I need something from you other than a vague promise, Rey,” said Kylo, voice shaking. “Your toying has been driving me mad.”

“Ben,” said Rey.

Kylo threw his gloves on the table and grabbed her chin. “Look at me!”

His eyes glistened with emotion. She sighed. If she was to make him see reason, then this path may be the best course of action. She knew her fate was entwined with his. If anything would happen to him, she was almost certain she would instantly die. Force bonds were not to be played with. She had learned that after Leia had passed away shortly after her brother’s death.

“I’ll marry you,” said Rey.

Kylo’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Is that enough of a promise?” asked Rey.

“When?” he asked. “Don’t think you can trick me.”

She looked at him sympathetically. Was this poor man so broken that he feared every scrap of love that was given to him would be ripped away?

“Next month,” said Rey. “When the moon is full over Coruscant. I will come to you, and if I have not, then you have my permission to take me from wherever I am.”

Kylo looked at her in open mouthed surprise.

Rey took his hand and placed it over her heart. “I swear on my life. I do not agree to rule the First Order with you, but I will be your wife.”

Kylo nodded, his mind racing at this turn of events. "I accept your proposal."

Rey looked at him expectantly. 

“Please, Ben,” said Rey. “I can barely sleep with how much I think about you. Let me have you.”

Rey had barely blinked before she found herself on her back on the black-sheeted bed in the corner of the room.

“I said I would show you the Force,” said Kylo Ren, seductively.

Before Kylo Ren even stood next to the bed, the zipper of her dress had been undone and the fabric was sliding down her chest, giving a new meaning to the phrase “undressing with his eyes.” When he reached her, he impatiently continued with his own hands, pulling down the dress completely and unclasping her bra and tossing it away.

“Aren’t you going to-” Rey began but was cut off by his kiss.

The longing feeling returned to her chest. Kylo Ren dropped his cape to floor unceremoniously. He looked in her eyes as he undid the front of his robe and it fell heavily. He only broke eye contact with her for a brief moment to pull off his shirt. His body was just as glorious as she had seen it before through the Force. She let her eyes linger this time on his well-formed pecs and toned abdomen. The scar on his side had healed into a light shade of pink.

“Did you know that the power of the Force can be used to inflict both pleasure and pain?” said Kylo Ren.

“I know you use it torture people,” said Rey.

Kylo Ren unbuckled his belt. Rey bit her lip as she eyed the sizeable erection barely contained by black leather.

“Have you ever been tortured by pleasure?” he asked.

  
His eyes concentrated on her body and she felt hot gratification inbetween her legs. She moaned. Kylo Ren slid his hand into his pants and touched himself as he continued to focus on Rey. Phantom hands stroked between her folds and scissored themselves inside of her tight entrance. She was dripping wet in seconds. She whimpered as an orgasm made her core shake. She desperately slid her hand under the wet cloth of her panties as the sensation only increased in intensity. Kylo Ren looked on, his eyes full of power and lust. Rey matched the violent strokes of the phantom hand over her clit.

“Please,” she gasped.

This only made the intensity of the waves of pleasure increase. She felt the phantom hand slide in and out of her with at least four fingers up to the knuckle. She had never felt anything so intense before. Rey cried out loudly. She was sure his crew might even hear her at this point, but she couldn’t stop herself. Kylo Ren licked his lips at the sight of her coming so undone. His own hand wasn’t going to satisfy himself for much longer. Kylo Ren dropped his pants and underwear to the floor. Rey’s insides spasmed as she eyed his large cock, willing it to replace the phantom hand fisting inside of her. He leaned over and kissed her again as he greedily palmed her soft breasts. The round mounds flushed at his attention, and her nipples felt tight as they perked straight up between his fingers. Kylo Ren stared at them unabashedly. Rey squeezed her legs together, willing some relief for the overwhelming tension between them.

“Please,” she panted between sloppy kisses.

“Please what?” he twisted her nipples.

“Oh! F-fuck me,” she said, her voice growing raspy.

He peeled off her drenched panties and pressed a finger into her warmth. After being fucked intensely just by the Force, the actual warmth of his thick finger added a new wave of intensity. She shivered and looked at his erection desperately. She had to have his cock. She thought this so loudly that Kylo Ren heard it and chuckled to himself.

“What was that?” he asked.

“Please fuck me,” she begged.

He fingered her slowly, the physical evidence of her desire sliding down his hand and her thighs.  
  
“I couldn’t quite hear you,” he said with a smirk.

“FUCK ME NOW, BEN! GIVE ME YOUR COCK!” She screamed urgently.

“Well, why didn’t you say so?” he teased.

  
He flipped her over onto her hands and knees in one swift motion and knelt behind her on the bed. He roughly gripped into the soft flesh of her hips and penetrated her. His massive girth split her open wider than she had ever been stretched before. He grunted with approval as her tight folds clenched around him. Not letting Rey catch her breath, he slammed in and out of her greedily. The sturdy metal bedframe rattled rapidly underneath them. If it had been made of wood, it would have already snapped in half. Kylo was moaning loudly now with each thrust. Rey could feel him continue using the Force to pleasure her at the same time. The combined sensations were too much to bear and her arms gave out as she climaxed again with a soft cry.

Kylo flipped her onto her back, spread her legs, and continued his passionate thrusts without hesitating. The wetness of her pussy made it easy for him to slam balls deep in and out of her at a frantic pace. Her eyes were rolled back, and she could think of nothing but pleasure. The bed frame slammed violently into the wall with each snap of his hips. It crashed almost as loudly as the squelching sounds coming from the wetness between Rey’s legs. She felt like she was losing her mind. She came again. Kylo wasn’t finished. He held onto her hips and pounded her into his mattress. Her breasts swayed hypnotically with the rhythm of his rut. His dark eyes lustfully followed her bouncing nipples. She felt embarrassed as a renewed heat built up in her core. How many more times could she come? Kylo shifted his hips and hit a spot deep inside of her that made sweetness flood her limbs with each contact. His forehead glistened from exertion as he slammed repeatedly into the same spot. Rey's mouth fell open in ecstasy. Her vision blurred. When she released again, Kylo Ren’s waist, her thighs, and the sheet underneath them were totally drenched. She looked up into his enamored gaze, her breasts heaving from her exhausted gasps. 

“It’s too much,” she whimpered. 

Kylo Ren stopped for a moment as Rey panted. Rey felt Kylo Ren’s mind relax as he stopped using his Force “torture” on her. He kneed open her legs, positioned his entire body on top of her, and continued to make love to her with lazy but rough motions. She gazed into his eyes. The emotion behind them was like a jumbled puzzle she could not even begin to piece together, but what she could discern was enough to convince her that she had made the right decision.

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Kylo finally finished inside of her with a satisfied sigh.


End file.
